Minha História
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Inuyasha conta a sua história, o que será que rola?


**0ooo0oo0oo00oo0oo0ooo0**

Bom como diz o titulo estou aqui para a minha história e vou começar me apresentando, sou Inuyasha Taisho, tenho 34 anos, cabelos prateados abaixo dos quadris, olhos dourados, caninos, garras e orelhas felpudas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, sou professor em uma universidade chamada Shikon no Tama (Sei nem um pouco criativo, mais foi o nome que colocaram o que posso fazer.). Minha história aconteceu há quatro anos...

Tudo ia normal, bom tirando as alunas que viviam dando em cima de mim mais eu num dou mais bola para isso, ate que ela chegou, cabelos negros como a escuridão, seus olhos castanhos mais tão cheios de vida que não me surpreenderia se eles mudassem de cor de acordo com o seu humor, os lábios carnudos eram perfeitos para um beijo, seu corpo era cheio de curvas e eu adoraria derrapar nelas (Sim meio clichê mais foi nisso que eu pensei quando a vi.) e como uma aluna novata ela teve que se apresentar para turma, ah ela era proibida para mim, além de aluna ela tinha somente 19 anos enquanto eu tinha 30, ela me dirigiu um sorriso radiante e eu soube que eu tava perdido.

Ela era uma aluna aplicada e muito, mais muito esperta e em todos os pontos ela me chamava à atenção, sabe quando você encontra a mulher que se encaixa perfeitamente em todos os seus planos futuros? Pois é ela era essa garota, ou melhor, dizendo mulher, a mulher dos meus sonhos.

Com o tempo a gente foi se aproximando, eu não disse né? Mais minha matéria era química e ela parecia amar essa matéria o que só nos aproximava mais, muitas vezes ela ficava após o horário só eu e ela ate altas horas da noite discutindo sobre química e acabávamos conversando sobre a vida um do outro e como um cavalheiro a levava para casa e não nego que fiquei bastante surpreso em saber que ela morava sozinha.

Mais para frente as coisa complicaram, Kami eu me apaixonei por uma aluna, podia ver a inveja nos olhos das outras alunas quando ela me fazia rir com algum comentário, podia ver o olhar da diretora sobre nos quando ela passava os intervalos comigo e podia ver a fúria nos olhos dos alunos por ela só falar e rir comigo.

E então chegou aquele dia, estava no fim do ano e as aulas estavam para acabar por causa das férias de verão e só voltaria a ter aula ano que vem e provavelmente ela viajaria para ver seus familiares, então me decidi por me declarar por assim dizer, me lembro como se fosse hoje...

_-Será que eu poderia falar com você? --- perguntei após todos os alunos terem saído e só ter sobrado ela._

_-Claro professor. --- ela sempre mantinha certa formalidade depois que fora chamada para ir à direção para uma conversa a qual ela me contou tudo._

_-Ãnh... Eu... --- quem diria que fosse ser tão difícil, sabia que ela me deixava nervoso, mais não sabia que era tanto, ouvi um leve riso dela e me senti irritado por ser tão idiota._

_-O senhor me parece nervoso. --- ela comentou por alto e eu a encarei nos olhos que descobri com o tempo que eram mais profundos do que eu imaginava._

_-Sabe que não gosto que me chame assim, me faz parecer muito mais velho do que realmente sou. --- resmunguei enquanto ela ria mais um pouco._

_-Realmente desse jeito você parece uma criança às vezes. --- disse se sentando na minha mesa._

_-Vou considerar isso um elogio. --- disse parando bem na frente dela que me encarou com um leve sorriso. --- Eu... __Uff__... --- desviei o olhar fechando os punhos, por que era tão difícil?_

_Senti as mãos delicadas dela em minha face fazendo com que eu a encarasse, talvez eu estivesse complicando uma coisa simples e isso é vergonhoso para um homem de 30 anos, olhei para ela e a vi com a pele mais rosada que o normal, ela acariciou minha face e eu fechei os olhos por instinto._

_-Inu? --- era a primeira vez que eu a ouvia me chamar assim e parecia tão certo, mais parecia que ela estava um pouco incerta, abri os olhos e a __vi de olhos__ fechados, sorri e desci uma de minhas mãos para a nuca dela puxando-a para mais perto juntei nossos __lábios em um beijo que ambos pareciam esperar..._

Tudo estava indo bem até a diretora aparecer para atrapalhar e ela furiosa por flagrar um professor e uma aluna em um beijo que eu diria provocativo e quente demais pedindo por mais e lá fomos nós para a direção...

_-Inuyasha eu posso deixar de expulsa-la se você se afastar dela e ficar comigo. --- nossa tenho que dizer que aquela proposta de Kikyou Uzuy foi baixa demais ate para ela, Kikyou tem 28 anos, cabelos castanhos escuros, longos e lisos, seus olhos no mesmo tom do cabelo eram frios, bom elas duas são parecidas, mais ninguém se comparava a minha aluna e os lábios que eu descobri serem doces só me mostrou que eu era correspondido._

_-Eu não vou fazer isso. --- disse certo da minha decisão._

_-Então ela será expulsa hoje mesmo. --- Kikyou disse e apontou a porta para que eu saísse e assim eu fiz._

_-O que houve? --- ouvi a voz doce e a olhei, ela parecia preocupada e ficou mais ainda quando notou que minhas orelhas caninas estavam baixas._

TRIIIIIIINNNNN

O sinal tocou e olhei para a janela vendo que já era noite, olhei para frente e vi meus alunos se levantarem e me trazerem a tarefa que havia passado no começo da aula, as alunas me olhavam com olhos desejosos aos quais eu preferi ignorar, me levantei calmamente guardando minhas coisas, aff carregar pasta não muito comigo mais é a maneira mais fácil de não se perde coisas dos alunos.

Caminhei pelo corredor vazio e guardei minhas coisas no meu armário na sala dos professores, sabiam que algum tempo depois a Kikyou foi demitida? Sim ela foi pega na sala da direção com um aluno em baixo dela, acho que não preciso detalhar mais né? O aluno se chamava Naraku Onigumo e foi expulso, eu não nego que eu ri bastante esse dia, ah é eu tenho que ir à biblioteca.

Subi as escadas calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça jeans, minha camisa social branca estava para fora da calça o que era o normal quando não estava dando aula, não sei que foi o esperto que colocou a biblioteca no ultimo andar da faculdade e não instalou um elevador em um prédio de 10 malditos andares, por isso que ninguém vai ler um livro nessa faculdade, respirei fundo sentindo o aroma de flores, mais não uma flor qualquer e sim a minha flor preferida "Sakura" daria esse nome a minha primeira filha, mais acho que é bastante comum, qual é eu sou um homem de 34 anos tenho que pensar em ter uma família um dia.

Abri a grande porta e vi a enorme sala pouco iluminada nada incomum em minha opinião, fui seguindo o cheiro de Sakuras que tanto me atraia e lá estava ela me parecendo entretida com um livro, ela estava com os cabelos presos em uma Maria Chiquinha alta, ela tinha os cabelos mais cumpridos, sim era um penteado um pouco infantil, a franja estava de lado, usava um casaco que acabava abaixo dos seios e cruzava amarrando nas costas e usava um vestido branco que me parecia tomara que caia e moldava perfeitamente seus seios fartos e era de botões que deveria ser uns três e seu cumprimento não chegava à metade das coxas e tinha uma meia calça branca que eu tinha certeza que era presa por uma sinta liga.

Mordi o lábio inferior, ingênua e provocante como sempre, sorri maliciosamente enquanto me aproximava a passos silenciosos, olhei por sobre o ombro dela sem fazer sombra vendo o que ela lia sempre um bom gosto para leitura, na verdade temos gostos parecidos, Kami essa mulher é perfeita.

-Hum, Clarice Lispectro um livro complexo. --- sussurrei ao ouvido dela que pulou e se sentou à mesa um pouco desajeitada, com uma mão no peito e respirando rápido, o livro caiu em algum lugar do chão, ela me olhou enquanto eu sorria e estreitou os olhos antes de sorrir levemente e cruzar as pernas em um ato bastante comum, mais para mim era bastante sexy.

-Você e essa maldita mania de me assustar. --- ela sussurrou afinal de contas estávamos em uma biblioteca, mais tenho certeza de que não havia ninguém além de nós dois ali.

-Bela roupa. --- sussurrei fingindo não ter ouvido o ultimo comentário enquanto me aproximava perigosamente dela, sorri ao vê-la estremecer sobre o meu olhar.

-Você demorou hoje. --- ela disse e em um movimento leve tirou a franja que caia sobre os olhos, me apoiei na mesa ficando com uma mão de cada lado do corpo dela.

-Ciúmes? --- perguntei com o rosto próximo ao dela que sorriu e enlaçou meu pescoço me puxando para mais perto.

-Um pouco. --- disse antes de me puxar para um abraço ao qual eu correspondi. --- Estava lembrando o tempo que eu estudei aqui. --- ouvi ela sussurrar e a apertei mais em meus braços.

-Eu sempre lembro da minha aluna favorita. --- disse contra os cabelos dela sentindo o corpo dela tremer e eu sabia que ela estava rindo e me puxou para mais perto e eu me ajeitei melhor entre as pernas dela que apertou meus quadris assim que o fiz. --- Menina não me provoque. --- alertei acariciando suas costas ela se afastou um pouco para me olhar e eu tenho certeza que meus olhos já deviam esta escuros, ela mordeu os lábios me olhando sapeca.

-Que tal irmos para casa? --- ela perguntou acariciando meu peito por sobre a blusa, hum como se eu fosse esperar tanto tempo, sorri e puxei sua nuca juntando os lábios em um beijo mais intimo do que o que trocamos da primeira vez é claro a puxando para mais perto colando nossos corpos por completo.

Bom Kagome Higurashi, minha antiga aluna a garota perfeita para mim, sabe o que houve após a expulsão dela? Tomei coragem e fui ate a casa da família dela e a pedi em namoro, a mãe dela não demonstrou nenhuma reação negativa por nossa diferença de mais de 10 anos de idade e nem pela questão de eu ser hanyou, na verdade a família dela aceitou tudo muito bem, o irmão dela foi o mais animado e me chama de irmão cachorro ele deve ter uns 18 anos hoje em dia, mais ainda é fanático por vídeo game e eu sempre jogo um pouco com ele, o avô é bastante engraçado sempre reclamando de alguma coisa e a mãe dela é a mais normal eu diria assim, se Kagome me ouvisse dizendo isso eu estaria em maus lençóis, eu e Kagome namoramos a mais de três anos, temos nossas brigas mais nada demais ate hoje.

-Inu. --- ah aquele deveria ser um sussurro de repreensão, **mais o gemido que o acompanhou me pareceu uma rendição completa, dei uma leve mordida em seu pescoço enquanto ela apertava meus ombros e jogava a cabeça para trás, o corpo dela tem um gosto tão doce e natural, subi uma de minhas mãos e desci o vestido ate um pouco abaixo dos seios e já estava acostumado com a questão de ela não usar ****sutien****, ela se afastou um pouco de mim****. --- Você não pode esperar ate chegar ****em**** casa? --- ela perguntou e eu sorrir.**

**-****Iie, não ****posso esperar**** para tê-la, afinal moramos em lugares diferentes. --- devolvi descendo minha boca para os seios dela abocanhando o seio direito e ela me puxou para mais perto com uma das mãos enquanto a outro ficava apoiada na mesa lhe dando uma espécie de equilíbrio.**

**-Bobo. --- ****ouvi ****ela sussurrando afinal eu passava muito tempo no apartamento dela, aumentei a força na****s**** caricia****s**** que fazia em seus seios sabendo que ela mordia fortemente os lábios para não gemer desci a mão que estava no seio direito agora para as coxas e confirmei que ela usava sinta liga, subi meu rosto e a vi com os olhos fechados, a respiração sendo feita em grandes haustos e eu não devia esta diferente, ela me puxou para um beijo ardente enlaçando meus quadris com as pernas e eu a senti úmida o que me fez gemer sobre os lábios dela que sorriu abrindo minha camisa de uma vez só e eu garanto que alguns botões foram parar em lugares bem longe dali e em seguida desceu as mãos para minhas calças e eu não a impedi e em seguida foi a minha vez de jogar a cabeça para trás, as mãos pequenas me acariciavam com habilidade e precisão, ah ela sabia do que eu gostava assim como eu sabia do que ela gostava, Kami eu tenho que me lembrar que aqui ainda é uma biblioteca.**

**Arfei sentindo ela morde meu pescoço que estava exposto, depois passou a língua de forma lenta, diferente dos movimentos rápidos que fazia sobre meu sexo.**

**-Ká... ---**** sussurrei um dos apelidos que usava e a ouvi rindo baixinho antes de parar os movimento****s o que me fez gemer em desgosto, mais antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ela me beijou se levantando da mesa, eu a puxei tornando o beijo mais fervoroso, desci as duas mãos para baixo do curto vestido**** encontrando o elástico da calcinha a puxando em seguida fazendo-a sentar novamente na mesa afastando os lábios dos dela e terminando de tirar a peça e eu ia devolver a tortura que ela me fez passar.**

**-Nem pense nisso. --- ela disse antes de me puxar e ****juntar novamente nossos lábios e eu conhecia**** aquele beijo de necessidade, de exigência, me endireitei entre as pernas dela e comecei a penetrá-la, ela se afastou e deitou na mesa por completo me dando a visão de todo o seu corpo e se eu a conheço essa era a intenção, comecei o movimento de vai e vem lento para provocá-la, ela olhava para mim o tempo todo e eu a correspondia, era algo comum entre nos, mais ela sempre parecia procurar algo em meus olhos, algo que ela não queria perguntar, os gemidos eram baixos, ela não agüentaria isso por muito mais tempo, ela se apoio nos cotovelos estreitando os olhos. --- Você... Esta querendo... ****Me enlouquecer****... Ah... --- ela disse entre os gemidos, eu sorri e ergui seus quadris a fazendo deitar novamente e recomecei com movimentos mais rápidos e profundos fazendo-a quase gritar, mais se segurou lembrando-se de onde estava no ultimo momento.**

**-Melhor?... ****Hum****... --- minha pergunta foi um "humrum" rápido entre gemidos mais altos, mais ainda assim controlados.**

**-Ma... Ah... Mais... ****Hum ...**** --- a frase não foi terminada, por que não era preciso, intensifiquei os movimentos fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem com mais força, rapidez e profundidade, nossos corpos já estavam bastante suados, ela cruzou as pernas em minhas costas**** me puxando para mais perto, abaixei meu corpo abaixando o corpo dela também, me deitei sobre o corpo dela ****a beijando**** de forma doce quando nossos corpos estremeceram**** chegando ao clímax, não que isso fosse acabar tão fácil...**

**Sorri saindo de cima dela ****a puxando**** em seguida fazendo-a ficar de pé na minha frente****, dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e a virei de costas para mim.**

**-Quer que eu continue? --- sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás apoiando em meu ombro, a respiração ainda acelerada, as pequenas e delicadas mãos seguraram as minhas com leveza as levantando.**

**-Não sei por que parou. --- disse ainda sorrindo pousando minhas mãos sobre os seus seios e eu os segurei firme começando uma leve caricia e a respiração quase calma retornou a acelerar.**

**-Você é doida. --- sussurrei**** depositando beijos perto de sua orelha.**

**-Mais não fui eu que comecei essa loucura. --- ela devolveu olhando para mim, eu sorri concordando e a empurrei para frente fazendo-a se apoiar na mesa com as mãos me inclinei sobre suas costas ficando com o rosto ao lado do dela.**

**-Não teria começado nada se você não me provocasse. --- sussurrei dando uma leve mordida em sua orelha em seguida.**

**-Mais eu... Ahhh... --- a penetrei sem aviso fazendo-a gritar de surpresa e prazer, meus movimentos não eram lentos ****e não tinha precisão. --- Inu... **

**-Eu sei... --- disse antes de puxá-la fazendo nossas costas ficar coladas ela subiu uma das mãos para a minha nuca a acariciando o corpo dela estava começando a estremecer novamente e eu achei que aquele era o momento certo distribui beijos ao longo do pescoço ate a base e finquei meus dentes ali com a maior delicadeza possível fazendo-a gritar com um pouco de dor e muito prazer, lavei o local com a língua e novamente nossos corpos se entregaram ao prazer, mordi meu lábios fazendo este sangrar e a virei para um beijo, senti o corpo ****dela ficar**** tenso por alguns instantes ao sentir o gosto de sangue, mais logo se acalmou quando a abracei mais forte e retribuiu ao beijo que tinha o gosto de nossos sangues misturado.**

-Por que seus lábios estão cortados?--- ela me perguntou enquanto acabava de arrumar a roupa, eu a olhei e lhe estendi a mão silenciosamente, ela me olhou e aceitou segurando minha mão, eu a puxei para uma área da biblioteca que sabia haver um espelho e parei de frente para ele me posicionando atrás dela.

-O que você sempre procura nos meus olhos? --- perguntei a abraçando e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, ela olhou para baixo parecendo pensar. --- Me responda Ká. --- disse apertando-a mais em meus braços.

-Não sei ao certo, algumas vezes penso que você vai me olhar e descobri que errou em começar um relacionamento com uma aluna. --- ela suspirou se encostando mais em mim, dei um beijo na base de seu pescoço fazendo o local formigar, ela estreitou os olhos prestando mais atenção em seu pescoço. --- V... Você me mordeu? --- ela perguntou um pouco assustada colocando a mão sobre a mordida se virando para mim, eu sorri vendo-a com os olhos levemente arregalados.

-Mordi e você como uma boa aluna e sacerdotisa vai saber por que. --- disse a abraçando e me olhou por alguns instantes, era uma espécie de contrato, mais esse era diferente não podia ser quebrado, só se um de nós morresse, esse contrato nos permite ficar mais ligados um ao outro, não que eu já não a conheça o suficiente, mais agora posso sentir o que ela sente e o mesmo ocorre com ela é uma espécie de casamento youkai.

-Inu... --- ela disse antes de se jogar contra mim em um famoso abraço de urso eu a correspondi. ---Eu te amo tanto. --- ela sussurrou e eu a abracei com mais força, com certeza não encontraria outra mulher como essa, tão perfeita para mim.

-Também te amo, minha linda. --- sussurrei contra o seu pescoço e ela se arrepiou deixando um suspiro de satisfação.

-Você tem fantasias? --- ela sussurrou de repente e eu sorri passando o nariz por seu pescoço ate chegar a seu ouvido dando uma leve mordida.

-Eu preferiria mostrar. --- disse antes de puxá-la biblioteca a fora para mostrar o que eu queria dizer e ela só me acompanhou gargalhando e me chamando de 'safado' algumas vezes enquanto eu a puxava para mais alguns beijos.

**0ooo0oo0oo00oo0oo0ooo0**

Aqui estou eu bocejando novamente enquanto dou mais uma aula, como vocês devem imaginar a noite foi longa e eu em algum momento que eu não lembro com muita exatidão disse que iria hoje à casa da mãe dela pedi-la oficialmente em casamento para a mãe, ela se surpreendeu um pouco na hora, mais depois fez questão de me lembrar e é por isso que nesses momentos meu pai fala que não é bom você falar nada é como se você estivesse fora do corpo.

Dei graças a Deus quando as aulas acabaram, desci as escadas calmamente e ao chegar lá fora à noite pareceu um dia ensolarado (sei estou eu aqui sendo meloso, mais fazer o que.) e lá estava ela encostada ao portão, com uma calça jeans colada branca com uma bota preta por cima e uma camisa de botões com mangas longas com listra azuis e pretas na transversal, a roupa mostrava perfeitamente a suas curvas e os alunos que passavam por ali acompanhados ou não babavam por ela o que fez meu sangue ferver, me aproximei dela notando que ela conversava com uma menina que estudava aqui na época que ela e ainda estuda.

-Oi. --- disse assim que cheguei ate as duas, muitos alunos olharam a minha aproximação com a aluna que foi expulsa por minha causa. É a história se espalhou por ai, mais foi abafada pelo escândalo da diretora Kikyou, mais sabe como é né, ninguém sabe o que houve entre e mim e Kagome após aquele dia.

-O senhor já viu professor quem esta aqui? --- a aluna disse e Kagome riu levemente para mim.

-Difícil não ver. --- comentei com ironia e Kagome parou de rir, começando a mexer nos cabelos, um claro sinal dela de nervosismo.

-Nossa profe que mau humor. --- Kagome me olhou novamente parando de mexer nos cabelos.

-Profe? --- ela perguntou desviando o olhar novamente.

-Eu já vou indo. --- a aluna disse indo embora, ótimo ela me colocava em uma enrascada, ta eu também fui meio rude, mais por ciúmes e pelo olhar dela ta rolando o mesmo com ela e que saber ótimo...

Ah puxei para um beijo bem no estilo arrebatador ao qual ela correspondeu com muita vontade, comprovando que eu estava certo, ela estava se mordendo de ciúmes, a puxei para mais perto, hum esse contrato vem apimentando as coisas entre a gente, ouvi uns gritinhos e alguns assobios o que fez Kagome sorrir e eu me afastei sem solta-la do abraço 'dali professor' era alguns dos comentários que eu ouvia enquanto arrastava Kagome para o estacionamento.

-Você fez aquilo de propósito. --- ela disse quando estávamos próximos ao meu carro.

-Você tava morrendo de ciúmes que eu sei. --- devolvi e ela riu concordando.

-Ela estava me provocando. --- Kagome disse me olhando, eu ri e a gente fez o caminho da casa da mãe dela conversando sobre qualquer coisa e eu estranhei quando o carro ficou em um silencio estranho e quando eu cheguei ao local em que ia eu a olhei e vi que ela dormia sorri levemente, ela devia esta cansada, Kagome trabalhava em uma loja como subgerente.

-Ká... --- sussurrei em seu ouvido vendo ela sorrir levemente se mexendo. --- Acorda. --- pedi do mesmo modo e ela virou o rosto para mim abrindo os olhos lentamente e bocejando.

-Oi estranho. --- ela sussurrou com um daqueles lindos sorrisos que ela guarda só para mim.

-Estranho é? --- perguntei sorrindo aproximando mais nossos lábios.

-Você vai me beijar? --- ela perguntou quando eu deixei nossos lábios a centímetros de distância.

-Claro. --- disse antes de juntar nossos lábios, nossos beijos quase sempre começavam calmos, mais sempre acelerava com o tempo, a mão dela foi subindo pela minha coxa. --- Querida temos um jantar para ir. --- disse pegando a mão dela que estava em minha coxa e depositando um beijo e sai do carro dei a volta e abri a porta para ela estendendo a mão, ela aceitou sorrindo.

-Será que não poderíamos voltar outra hora? --- ela me perguntou suspirando.

-Você não que se casar comigo? --- perguntei e ela sorriu subindo as mãos para minhas orelhas.

-Se você não me abandonar no altar e dizer sim na frente do padre... Hum... Parece até um sonho. --- ela sussurrou ainda acariciando minhas orelhas, o que me fez soltar um pequeno gemido.

-Meu bem não me faça passar vergonha na frente de sua família. --- disse pegando os pulsos dela e começando a subir a escadaria do Templo Higurashi com uma emburrada Kagome sendo puxada por mim. --- Vamos Ká vamos ter o resto da noite só para nós comemorarmos o nosso noivado. --- disse piscando para ela que me olhou.

-Você é impossível. --- ela sussurrou sorrindo e eu a puxei para mais um beijo.

-Só com você minha menina. --- eu sorri e ela me retribuiu.

-Nem um pouco possessivo. --- ela comentou antes de me beijar novamente.

O importante é que a parti de hoje vai chegar o fim da 'Minha História' e agora ao lado da mulher que eu amo vou começar algo novo, algo diferente ao qual eu nunca havia vivido antes, hoje eu começo a 'Nossa História', não sei o que o futuro nos guarda, mais espero ser feliz com as escolhas que fiz no passado e as que eu faço no presente e que possa fazer a mulher que escolhi para compartilhar minha vida feliz também...

**0ooo0oo0oo00oo0oo0ooo0**

**0ooo0oo0oo00oo0oo0ooo0**


End file.
